Pointless
by Tantilla
Summary: Just some short music drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, Challenge time. Short drabbles.  
Rules:  
1: My MP3 Player has to be on Shuffle.  
2: I can only type as long as it takes the song to play once. so short stories.  
3: I can not Skip songs.  
4: I can not do the same song twice.**

**Don try to make any sense out of any of these stories, or try to connect them together lol**

**1: See who I am – Within Temptation.**  
Dororo sighed. This planet, it was so beautiful, so young, and so pure. The humans appeared to not think so, but Dororo knew it was. The life on this planet could always be saved and rebuilt if destroyed.  
There just wasn't enough effort going in to doing so.

His platoon seemed to hate this planet. Especially Giroro. The red frog wanted nothing more than to get the mission over with and get off the planet, but Dororo knew that he would never be able to allow that to happen; not with good conscious anyway. They all needed to see the beauty in the planet and really see why the life here deserved to survive and thrive in the universe. It didn't seem like it was  
possible to persuade his platoon members though. They would either succeed, or die trying. Neither of the thoughts appealed to Dororo, but he had made his decision long ago that he would not partake in the destruction of this planet.

So many things he loved resided here. None of them he was willing to destroy for simple fame and glory. He just so desperately wished that he could get his platoon members to see the world through his eyes, to be able to see the worth in the world.  
It was in their hands and he would not allow them to end it.

**2: Dammit I Changed Again - Offspring**  
No! NO NO NO! He couldn't have fallen. People like him did NOT love anyone. Especially not the enemy. The enemy was strong, powerful…smart, tall… beautiful… NO. Giroro growled to himself and shook his head. He had PROMISED himself that he would never love, never get attached to anything that he could possibly loose. Especially not on something like the planet they where invading, with one of the planets inhabitants. This would be his undoing wouldn't it? He could not allow that stupid red head to get the best of him. He could shield himself from her and block her out of his life. He would do what he could to complete this mission, even if that meant ignoring the one that he found himself falling so hard, so fast for. It was for his own good, for ALL of their own good.  
It wouldn't hurt that way.

**3: My Medicine – The Pretty Reckless**  
Kururu felt like crap. Where was he? He was on the floor, on his back in what appeared to be his platoon's conference room. He was vaguely aware of someone pressed against his side and he racked his brain to try to figure out what exactly had happened last night. He remembered a few drinks, chatting someone up and…then what? He looked over and spotted the platoon's leader against his side, curled up happily and snoring quietly. Kururu groaned and pushed himself up. His head felt like it was going to burst. His back was sore and he had a cut on his leg. What the hell had happened last night?

He shook his head and shoved his leader off of him. Screw him; he shouldn't have been sleeping against him. Keroro didn't seem to mind to much, only rolling over and curling up. Kururu felt nauseous and pushed himself up off of the floor and looked around. The rest of his platoon where sprawled out at various spots in his room and sleeping quietly. He didn't want to know what everyone had gotten in to again, but he DID decide that perhaps he had spike the drinks a little too much. This was odd. Not remembering the night before freaked him out. His didn't really care if he HAD slept with Keroro, that wasn't the problem. It was whatever else he may have done. He had his reputation at stake. He decided right there, no more hard Friday night binges. He couldn't keep doing this.

**4: Take My Life – Aleph**  
Garuru was always scolding his platoon for not thinking ahead. They did rash, quick actions but never thought about what they were doing or what the consequences would be. They simply rolled their eyes when he told them that they needed to think ahead. They would learn someday. They did not understand why he himself thought ahead.

"Do it, I dare you" Garuru growled, looking up at the alien enemy who was holding a gun threateningly close to his head. One pull of the trigger and Garuru would be dead. His platoon had been restrained  
behind him and the enemy had decided that Garuru would be the first to die. Garuru did not mind, he would gladly die for his platoon, more importantly, he friends. "Take my life, see if it matters." "Garuru!" Pururu screeched, struggling in the arms of the bigger alien. "Don't say that!" Garuru knew it was futile. "Silence, Pururu, I know what I am doing." He ordered over his shoulder. This was one of the tougher missions he had been on in a while, but he did not regret taking it even though things looked bleak. He looked to the ground, waiting for the alien to pull the trigger, but a slight smirk spread across his face. His plan would work well. He dropped the bullets to the ground just as the alien attempted to fire. No bullets came from the gun, Garuru had stolen them when the enemy leader had been distracted.  
"NOW!" Giroro yelled and pushed himself up, launching himself at the alien, startling him and knocking him off of his feet. "ATTACK!"  
This is why he thought ahead.

**5: The Binding of Isaac - Sacrificial**  
He was strapped, trapped in a dark, frightening place with no hope of escape. The disturbing images that where brought up scarred him deeper then he already was. He had shoved those memories aside and attempted to forget, but forgetting was so hard, especially when it hurt so  
much. His child hood, past friendships, past loves…all lost, all broken, all forgotten.

Now they were not forgotten, but they still hurt just as much.

They came to him in his sleep, when he dreamed and tried to get a bit of rest. They would not leave him and they made him feel so sad, so alone. Why could he not forget them? Shove them back in to his  
subconscious like he always did? Did it overflow? Was that possible? He felt damaged. He knew that this was not a good method of dealing with his problems and past memories, but he could not help it. This was his coping mechanism and it was a hard habit to break. When he thought he could see a light in the dark abyss that was his mind, he tried to reach it. Sometimes he did, and for a short while he was happy again. He tried to enjoy these moments but it was helpless. He would just fall back in to his sorrow, his loneliness his special made abyss, just for him.

**6: ET – Katy Perry**  
It reminded him of that one person. That one person who could drive him so totally insane, so bat-shit crazy. He had heard it on the radio once and it was stuck in his head. He hate it, it was such an awful song. Every time though, he would think of the Yellow devil. His spiral glasses, his evil, yet charming demeanor. That stupid laugh of his.  
He wanted to strangle him, to beat him with a blunt heavy object. Yet at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to have a bit of alone time with Kururu, to let him know exactly how he was feeling. How he made his insides clench with anticipation whenever he spoke. How his very voice sent shivers down his spine. He knew he would never be able to say these things to his face. He settled on wanting to hate the basted. What had he ever done to warrant such affection?  
Nothing.  
He was a bastard. Cold hearted, unforgiving, asshole.  
He deserved nothing from him, yet he wanted gave him everything.

**7: The bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang**  
"Come on Giroro!" Zeroro cheered with slurred words. "Come dance with me!" That was Giroro's cue to take Zeroro's drink from him and not let him have any more. How had they ended up here? Well Keroro had dragged them to a bar of sorts. Poor Zeroro, he was such a lightweight. Giroro had taken it upon himself to make sure that NO ONE (and he was fucking serious about that) tried anything on the blue assassin. He wasn't the type to be here, to weak willed and easily pushed around. It would be way to easy for someone to try to take advantage of him in his drunk state.  
"No Zeroro, i think we should grab Keroro and head home." Giroro mumbled and pulled Zeroro up from the bar-stool. The blue frog wobbled a bit and leaned heavily on Giroro.  
"Come on, ONE...One dance..." He mumbled, suddenly seeming confused as to where he was, but Giroro's presence seemed to comfort him and he went back to staring at him with expecting eyes, his gas-mask hiding his mouth from view. Giroro looked over him, debating what he should do. Well really He SHOULD get Keroro and get the hell out of there... But what would one dance hurt? Zeroro had been looking to the pathetic excuses for a dance floor all night, waiting for a song he liked to come on. Giroro didn't know if he actually liked the song that was on or if he was just to drunk to care.  
"Fine. ONE dance, then we are leaving."

How could he say no to him?

**8: Umbrella – Rhianna**

Putata sat on his bed, watching his Nyororo wiggle around on the floor in a playful manor. He knew it was trying to cheer him up, but he was just not in the mood to be cheered up. Normally his Nyororo did the trick. He just wasn't the best of company and Putata was feeling so dam lonely right then. Nobody enjoyed talking to him though because he rhymed so much. His Nyororo could not talk, only moan a single 'word' and nothing else.

His Nyororo wriggled over to him and curled up at his feet. Putata puffed up his cheeks and leaned down to pick his Nyororo and puled it close to him. It puffed up in depreciation before deflating and relaxing in his arms.

Putata smiled and stroked the creature slowly, petting it and letting it stay on his lap. His Nyororo loved him and would never leave him, even if it couldn't talk.

**9: Sacred – Blind Guardian**

Dororo had never imagined that he would be up against his friends. He figured that he would likely butt heads with Keroro a few times and he had, but he was tired, so tired, of being pushed around and stepped on by everyone around him. This was one thing he would NOT let anyone tell him what to do about. This world NEEDED to survive and it seemed he would have to be the one to stop his own dam platoon. He knew that he had people who would gladly help him to defend the planet, but that did not mean that it would be a pleasant experience.

He would work with them, plot and plan to try to disband the platoon and get them to give up their mission. Keroro seemed rather eager to do absolutely nothing, but Giroro was dead set on ending this planet.

"I have put way to much time and effort in to this planet Dororo, I'm not going to just give up now. Now, I will see this thing to the end." Giroro had said to him. Dororo wondered with pain in his heart, what exactly 'The end' would be for Giroro. As determined as Dororo was to defend this planet, he figured that it would not be a happy ending for at least one of them. He feared the day when he had to face Giroro as an enemy. He had pleaded with the red frog to join him, to maybe find a reason why he would want to keep this planet as it is.

There was no reasoning with Giroro when his mind was set though. Dororo knew in the end that one would stand, and one would fall.

**10: Mad world – Gary Jules (remix)**

What was this? He was suck in a rut. A horrible, depressing rut and he HAD to get out.

Keroro knew that his entire platoon had a bit of resentment for him, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to fix it. He saw all of their face everyday, getting used to and sick of all of them slowly over the years. Their looks of admiration and respect had long since faded, leaving behind only contempt for their once great leader.

Keroro didn't know when exactly it happened, but somewhere along the line, he had fucked up. He would do almost anything at this point to garner their respect for him, but it didn't seem like that it would return anytime soon.

He had failed them long ago.

**11: Untouched – The Veronicas**

Taruru's voice...it was beyond awful.

Yet Both Tororo and Zoruru could not help but laugh as Taruru sang his heart out, screeching lyrics at the top of his lungs in some form of karaoke. Tororo was half tempted to videotape the scene but he would feel bad, THIS was something that should never be shown to the public.

"I FEEL SO UNTOUCHED RIGHT NOW!" Taruru sang in to the microphone. Zoruru looked utterly disturbed by Taruru's singing. When the microphone Taruru was using gave WAY to much feedback and screeched, it almost caused a malfunction in Zoruru's system.

"I WANT YOU SO MUCH AND I JUST CANT RESIST YOU!" Taruru continued, really getting in to it.

"Your singing it wrong Taruru! Those aren't the right lyrics!" Tororo yelled out, trying to let Taruru know that he had made a mistake in his singing. Taruru glared and huffed annoyedly.

"You messed me up! Now I have to start over! REPLAY IT!" Taruru growled and ordered.

Both Zoruru and Tororo groaned loudly and prepared for suffering as Tororo restarted the song.

**Alright :3 There I'm done with this dabble :3 Just something a bit fun I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1: 1001 Arabian night – Ch!pz**

Dororo and Zoruru had once been great friends. They had trained together by one of the greatest assassins and lived under strict rules. However every now and again they had been allowed a bit of slack. When they were, they always found something to entertain themselves with.

They loved music.

Often they would go find some secluded spot in some woods, start a fire and just have a night of creating music and dancing with each other. When they took breaks they would share stories with each other until one became inspired to make more music and their dancing would begin again. They were often sad that they could not dance together because one of them had to make the music.

After a while though, they stopped caring and let the music take them away from reality.

**2: Wish I Had An Angel – Nightwish**

Loving from afar HURT. Giroro longed for Dororo in ways that he could not explain. He was so pure, so innocent and oh so kind. He knew that he would never have him though. He wouldn't risk their friendship over something foolish like love.

Dororo was an angel.

Giroro wanted to know how Dororo could be so...happy. So relaxed on this planet and he wanted to be apart of that. He wanted to maybe forget about the mission and just BE. Giroro had once asked him how he did it but Dororo had replied 'Its Zen' witch Giroro did not understand, and likely never would.

Giroro wished he could have him for his own, but he knew that demons and angels just could not be together.

**3: Running Up That Hill – Placebo**

Zoruru had taken a silent oath long ago that he would protect his platoon with his life. He would never say it aloud, but he cared for all of them and would be devastated if one of them were to...pass on.

One time, he failed to keep that oath.

They had been on a mission and were under heavy fire. The platoon had been separated, scattered across some 'deserted' planet. He had gotten stuck with Tororo and they where both running for their lives. There was far to little for them to hide behind and Zoruru already had taken a shot to his metal arm. Sparks flew from damaged wires and circuitry but there was nothing Tororo could do at the moment, he would have to fix it later when they got back on the ship.

They were currently hiding behind a descent sized rock. There were three enemy aliens firing relentlessly on them. Surly they realized that they where waiting their bullets? Then again, they HAD proven to be quite stupid.

"Ah, there is one that's separated." Tororo said. "I'm gonna take the shot!"

Before Zoruru could grab him or tell him to NOT try and take the shot, Tororo had moved and taken aim at the aline and the worst happened. Almost in immediate succession, Tororo took three shots to the torso. A strangled, gut wrenching cry escaped him and he fell over backwards.

"TORORO!" Zoruru cried out and rushed over, pulling Tororo behind the rock again by his ankle. Once they were behind cover, Zoruru immediately put pressure to the wound and tried to keep him from loosing any more blood.

"I-It hurts.." Tororo mumbled and rolled his head a bit in pain.

"No fucking duh." Zoruru growled and tried to comm. Pururu. "Pururu! I need medical assistance! NOW!"

By the time the rest of his platoon got there, it was long past too late. They had gotten rid of the aliens attacking them and were horrified to find Zoruru staring blankly at nothing and holding a dead tadpole in his arms.

He was holding his broken oath.

**4: I am The Best - 2NE1**

The City lights flashed, seeming to intensify to the beat of the songs Tororo was listening to. The music was loud and he briefly wondered where it was coming from, but he realized shortly after, that he did not care. He was a bass-head and all he needed was the beat. The night had turned out to be quite interesting, and very different from what Kururu had originally described. Whatever. He liked it.

The bright lights seemed to spin around him and continue to flash bright colors at him. He wondered what Kururu had slipped him, and made a mental note to ask him for more later.

He looked over at the Yellow Devil, who grinned back at him and Tororo just stared. It changed colors with the lights and everything seemed so dam surreal.

This sure as hell would be a night to remember.

**5: I'm in heaven (when you kiss me) - ATC**

Koyuki LOVED to cuddle. Natsumi, at first, found this to be an incredibly annoying trait, but it grew on her. This was just Koyuki's...odd...way of showing affection. Its not like it was any different than what a cat or a dog would do to someone that they loved. And Natsumi noticed that when the ninja girl was not around, she craved the warm arms around her. She often thought about seeking her out for some form of company, but she knew that Koyuki would always find her first if she wanted. All Natsumi had to do was call out for her and she would be there by her side. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that she had someone who would always be by here side, even if she couldn't always see them.

**6: Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy**

This had been going on WAY to long. This..battle. Kururu had long since forgotten WHAT exactly it was about, or if it ever WAS about anything more than trying to one-up the other. Tororo was an annoying little bugger, yet he was persistent and he liked that. If there was one thing he could count on in the world, it was that Tororo would always be trying to get in to his system and causing him trouble.

He loved it, even if he would never admit it. Tororo was a constant in his life.

Now it was time to begin again. This never ending battle of wits and skill on the computer was something that they both looked forward to. It was a game to them and they never wanted it to end. The kept up appearances as hating each other, but in reality they wouldn't know what to do if the other was defeated.

**7: S&M - Rhianna**

Pururu had a dark side.

It was hidden for "privet sessions" only, and she hid it well. She was cute, pretty, innocent? Right? No. she was wild, daring and dirty. She LOVED it.

So did Garuru.

He had been …shocked...at Pururu's style in bed. It was quite different from her normal , everyday act that she put on and let everyone else see. He DID always think that she took way to much pleasure in giving the rest of the platoons shot, but he passed it off as nothing. Nowadays, he noticed the dark little smile that spread across her face whenever she inflicted the small amount of pain on them. Even when she gave him shots, but that often escalated to play and then sex from there cause he knew about what she liked.

Pururu was a sneaky lady and Garuru loved every minute of her twisted play.

**8: Zombie – The Cranberries**

There was fire all around, engulfing everything and everyone in its path. Finally this madness was over, done with.

But at what cost?

Their human friends...who knows what had happened to them. They had disappeared a while back and where likely dead. This made several of the platoon members sad, but they all could swell with pride at the fact that their mission was done.

They could go home.

Home. It seemed like a foreign thought. Something that seemed farther and farther away every single day. Their family's would be proud of them. Or would they be disappointed for them having taken so long to take over the dam planet? If that where the case, this would have all been in vain. Would they be in trouble? Their deadline had passed long ago and they had only just now finished.

They would find out soon enough. Would they regret ending this planet?

**9: Stamp On The Ground – Itallio Brothers**

This was all a game to Putata wasn't it? What did he think he was doing? Playing tag? Mekeke didn't play Tag, or any games for that matter. Yet he couldn't help a fanged grin as he watched the painter jumped up and down in excitement as they made their way down the hall. He was quite used to Putata's antics by now, but somehow he still found ways to amuse the puppeteer.

Putata was babbling excitedly about who knows what. It was a bit hard to understand him with his rhyming and high speed talking. He was over excited and needed to calm down before he hurt someone or himself. That would be JUST what Mekeke needed before a mission; and injured partner. He really should have calmed Putata down and made him be quiet for at least 5 minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

What was the harm in letting him have a bit of fun?

* * *

**Pffft I'm done. I'm DOOONE.**

**Back on to my writers block, so have some more drabbles...**


End file.
